Little Snow Crystal Snow NamJin Sequel
by smolgochu
Summary: Katanya Peri Salju itu peri yang akan memangsa semua orang yang berada di jalanan saat badai salju! Tetapi Namjoon tidak percaya, dan malah bertemu sesosok yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah peri salju, apakah itu benar? [NamJin Slight VKook] BTS Fanficiction, BxB


**Little Snow**

[ **Crystal Snow Sequel** ]

.

.

.

 **A BTS Fanfiction**

Genres : Fantasy, Romance

Length : Ficlet

Pairing : NamJin

Rate : K

Summary :

Katanya Peri Salju itu peri yang akan memangsa semua orang yang berada di jalanan saat badai salju! Tetapi Namjoon tidak percaya, dan malah bertemu sesosok yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah peri salju, apakah itu benar?

 **A/N** :

Hehe , hai pembaca! Aku hadir kembali membawa sepetik kisah masa lalu NamJin! Baca dulu buku pertamanya yang Crystal Snow eheh. This is all about little BTS, karena kemarin banyak yg suka jadi aku ngerasa aku butuh kasih kalian tambahan cerita sedikit.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Namjoon- Namjoon, kau tau peri salju tidak?"

"Huh? apa itu?"

Hoseok memeluk dirinya sendiri lalu berbisik,

"Peri salju itu peri pemakan manusia! Dia akan berjalan ditengah badai salju dan memangsa setiap manusia yang ia temui!"

Hoseok bergerak merapat ke arah gerombolan teman-temannya karena ketakutan, membuat temannya ikut takut juga.

"Hii takut! Takut!" seru Jimin dan anak-anak lainnya.

"Ah masa sih? Aku tidak akan takut!" seru bocah pendek bernama Taehyung.

"Kalau dia ingin memangsa manusia akan kulawan dia dengan serangan tinjuku. Huahahaa! Gomu gomu nooooo pistol!" lanjutnya lagi.

Ya, sekumpulan anak kelas satu sekolah dasar yaitu Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, dan Taehyung sedang berkumpul di tengah halaman. Sehabis bermain perang bola salju, mereka beristirahat sambil membicarakan rumor tentang peri salju yang sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak seperti mereka.

Sedangkan seorang anak lagi, kurus dan berkulit pucat, tampak tertidur di teras kelas mereka. Bocah itu bernama Yoongi. Ditengah asiknya tertidur, Ibu Guru datang membangunkan Yoongi. Bibirnya terlihat pucat karena terlalu lama berada di luar. Sebentar lagi akan ada badai salju, maka Ibu Guru bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga keselamatan murid-muridnya.

Ketika Yoongi dan murid lainnya sudah memasuki kelas, sang Ibu menyadari bahwa sekumpulan bocah di tengah lapangan belum masuk ke kelas, padahal jam istirahat telah usai.

"Hoseok, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung! Cepat masuk sayang, akan ada badai salju!" seru ibu guru dari dalam sekolah.

"Badai salju?!" tanya Jimin.

"Lariii!" seru Hoseok.

Kini semuanya telah berada di kelas namun Namjoon belum juga masuk. Ia malah bertemu dengan bocah kecil yang meringkuk di sudut lapangan. Imut sekali. Dengan ramah Namjoon menepuk pundaknya, dan bertemu pandang dengan bocah lelaki imut itu.

"Kau kenapa? Ayo masuk, akan ada badai salju, di sini dingin."

Namjoon memandangi bocah itu. Wajahnya cantik dan imut sekali untuk anak laki-laki. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya penuh dan berwarna merah. Namjoon gemas ingin menggigit bibir yang lebih mirip dengan buah apel kesukaannya itu.

Bocah itu hanya mengedip-kedipkan matanya sambil memandang Namjoon. Pipinya merah sekali.

"Ayo," ajak Namjoon. Ia menggandeng tangan bocah asing itu, tetapi ditepis dengan lembut.

Namjoon kebingungan, "Kenapa?"

Si bocah menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu mengangkatnya malu-malu, matanya berkaca-kaca ingin segera menangis.

Namjoon terkejut, dan mendekati si bocah. Menaikkan tudung mantel milik si bocah karena si bocah terlihat kedinginan. Kemudian bocah itu mulai bergumam.

"Aku ti-tidak bisa masuk. Uhh aku hidup di sini."

Alis Namjoon menukik bingung, ia membersihkan salju yang menempel di sarung tangannya, lalu menyusupkan kedua tangannya di balik tudung mantel si bocah untuk menyentuh pipi bocah di hadapannya, untuk menghangatkannya.

"Maksudnya?"

"A-aku ini peri salju." kata si bocah itu takut-takut.

Namjoon terbelalak. Memandangi anak seumuran dengannya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Di bayangan anak 6 tahun seperti dirinya, peri salju adalah seorang wanita dengan baju zirah keren berwarna biru muda dan putih dengan logo salju di dada. Membawa pedang atau tongkat sihir panjang dan akan membantai setiap manusia di hadapannya. Sudah seperti Assassin yang sering ia lihat di game Assassin Creed yang sering dimainkan kakaknya.

Tetapi ini? Namjoon saja hampir memeluk bocah ini lalu membawanya pulang karena terlampau imut. Tidak ada kesan mengerikan sama sekali. Bahkan saat ini si bocah sedang menunduk dalam, bahunya bergetar sepertinya ia sudah menangis.

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik Namjoon bertanya,

"Namamu siapa?"

Si bocah terkejut dan memandang Namjoon dengan pipinya yang basah air mata. Namjoon sontak memegang kembali pipi teman kecil dihadapannya dan berusaha menghapus air matanya, sedangkan bocah itu sendiri terlihat sesenggukan.

"A-aku tidak punya nama, aku peri salju. Kau t-tidak takut padaku? Teman-temanmu takut padaku. Aku tahu tadi kalian membicarakanku."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku tidak mungkin takut padamu. Kamu cantik sekali, ingin kubawa pulang." jujur Namjoon kecil yang lugu.

Si peri kecil tersipu, ingin berlama-lama dengan Namjoon tetapi ia tidak punya waktu lagi, mengingat nasihat ibu peri yang mengatakan sebentar lagi ada badai.

"Namjoon, kau harus pergi. Uh aku juga akan pergi. Terimakasih banyak."

"Tunggu," kata Namjoon.

Si peri tampak heran.

"Namamu Seokjin! Ingat itu! Aku akan memanggilmu Seokjin! Karena Namjoon ingat kata nenek, Seokjin adalah harta yang besaaaar. Dan kau adalah salah satu harta Namjoon yang paaaaling besar."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar hingga tersisa matanya yang tampak seperti garis, tenggelam dalam pipi _chubby_ dan lesung pipinya yang manis.

Seokjin begitu bahagia, ia tersenyum dengan manis.

Lalu itu terjadi.

Seokjin mengecup pipi Namjoon kemudian terkikik geli. Tepat ketika Namjoon sadar dari keterkejutannya, Seokjin sudah menghilang diikuti oleh teriakan ibu guru untuk kedua kalinya.

"Namjoon! Masuk nak!"

"Iyaaaa ibu!" seru Namjoon dari tengah lapangan.

Namjoon kembali ke kelas. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya untuk menceritakan pengalamannya, tetapi mereka semua sibuk.

Yoongi kembali tertidur, Jimin dan Hoseok sedang mendebatkan berapa jumlah apel Kyungsoo yang tersisa setelah Seulgi mengambilnya dua buah. Yang tersisa hanyalah Taehyung yang terlihat sedang memandangi jendela, berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Namjoon menghampiri Taehyung, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Taetae, tadi aku bertemu peri salju."

"Apaa?! Se-setan!" jawab Taehyung terkejut.

Ia kira Namjoon telah mati dimangsa peri salju dan kembali sebagai hantu untuk menghantui mereka.

"Huh? Tidak!"

"Kau zombie?"

"Bukan!"

"Apa kau berubah menjadi alien?!"

"Tidak Taehyung! Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku masih hidup."

"L-lalu?"

"Peri salju itu cantik sekali dan baik hati, kau harus bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti!"

Taehyung memandangi Namjoon aneh. Seakan tidak percaya dengan hal itu, Taehyung memilih pergi. Kebetulan si bayi umur 3 tahun kesayangannya, Jeon Jungkook, memanggilnya. Si bayi merengek-rengek dibalik botol susunya, meminta untuk digendong oleh Taehyung. Rindu sepertinya.

Taehyung dengan sigap berlari ke arah Jungkook, yang memang berada di kelasnya setiap kali si bayi kelinci telah usai dititipkan. Lalu tubuh kecil Taehyung menggendong Jungkook yang lebih kecil lagi. Mengecup pipinya sambil memegangi botol susu yang hampir jatuh. Sedangkan si bayi hanya terkikik geli. Gemas dengan tingkah Taehyung yang begitu sayang padanya.

Sedangkan Namjoon terbengong-bengong karena tidak ada yang percaya padanya. Akhirnya Namjoon hanya menghembuskan nafas lalu duduk di tempat Taehyung duduk semula. Ia kecewa tidak ada yang percaya padanya.

Tetapi ketika ia menoleh ke arah jendela, Seokjin ada di sana, di tengah badai. Melambai sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya, lalu berlari menjauh hilang dibalik badai.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon terbangun dari mimpinya. Menoleh ke arah jendela apartemennya, badai salju menerpa deras kotanya. Kini pukul 3 pagi, ia baru saja ingat, sosok Seokjin yang merupakan cinta pandangan pertamanya setelah 2 tahun ini, ternyata juga merupakan _cinta pertamanya_ yang sempat terlupakan.

* * *

Maaf kalo kurang rapi. _Big_ _thanks_ untuk yang mau baca! Ini emang singkat banget ya, tolong dimaklumi. Umurnya terlalu muda ya buat yang sd? Menurut kalian gimana? Nanti ku ganti kalo ga cocok.

Thanks! :)


End file.
